Ready Set Don't Go
by Blueshadows2010
Summary: Read inside


Okay this is my first Yugioh fic…so go easy on me a little. Constructive criticism is appreciated flames will be ignored if you just state that you don't like the story. If you didn't like it then you shouldn't of read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Renee, Asana, Hunter, and Taro.

Summary: Kaiba's little girl is leaving; while everyone else in the family is happy Kaiba gets a little upset. Based on the song Ready set don't go by Billy Ray Cyrus with Miley.

Kaiba's a little OOC, but I always figured he would be different if he had kids so sue me.

'Thoughts' 

"Speaking"

Song Billy Ray Singing Song Miley Singing 

20102010201020102010201020102010201020102010201020102010201020102010201020102010

_She's got to do what she's got to do  
And I've got to like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his home office looking at the pictures of his family. One was of him and his wife Renee on their wedding day, another his eldest son Taro, his youngest son Hunter and his baby, Asana. They were are young in the pictures, but he knew that if he looked outside his mansion door he would see his 17 year old son playing soccer with his 15 year old Hunter, and his 13 year old baby girl getting ready to leave for California with his brother Mokuba. Renee used to tell him that acting ran in her family and one day on of their children would hit it big, he just didn't think this soon. Asana had gotten a part in an upcoming movie in America; she was ecstatic to go.

A knock brought him out of his thought; it was Renee. "Asana and Mokuba are about ready to leave, do you want to see them off?" Renee knew how her husband was feeling but thought he should still see his daughter off to the airport.

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute." Renee smiled and lightly closed the office door. Kaiba closed his eyes and thought to when his daughter was born. Looking once more at the pictures on his desk, Kaiba made his leave to the front of his mansion where his brother and daughter were about to leave.

_**Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
nothing left to pack**_

Asana looked at the trunk of the limo, it held most of her possessions. Her mom went into the house to tell her father that they were about ready to leave. Her brothers were playing with a soccer ball, earlier they has said their mushy goodbyes. Mokuba told her in private that they were close to crying after she left the breakfast table this morning. Even though she was only going to be gone for a few months, then she would come back for a week before leaving again to finish her movie.

Asana looked up as the front door opened and her mother came out, not too long after so did her father.

_There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I got to be strong_

Kaiba looked at his daughter and then the limo that would take her away, he silently wished that she would ask his to come to, but even is she did he knew he had to let her go at it alone, she was no longer Daddy's little girl.

_**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**_

Renee was putting in last minute goodbyes and telling Mokuba her "Do's and Don'ts" list for Asana. The boys decided to also say goodbye to their sister once more, this time actually spilling a few tears. _****_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

Renee decided to use her old soccer skills and teach the boys how to really kick the ball, Mokuba went inside to check on some last minute details her forgot, all of them just giving some time alone for father and daughter to say goodbye. Kaiba sat down on the stone mansion steps motioning for Asana to sit there. With nothing to say Kaiba gathered his daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead. One word was all he could say "Behave." Asana smiled, she was also nervous about leaving too. It felt like only a second had passed before Kaiba, Renee, Hunter, and Taro were watching the black limo drive away. The boys were first to go inside saying they had homework. Kaiba put an arm around his wife and they both went inside after the limo was out of sight.

**Five months later**

_**Looks like things are fallen into place**_  
_Feels like they're fallen apart_  
_I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
__**This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say**_**  
**

Asana has just gotten back for a week to visit telling everyone about her trip. Kaiba knew that after this trip he wouldn't see his little girl for a lot longer than five months. He wanted so badly to just tell her to stay here, he wanted his little girl back.

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
and spreading' her wings  
_

Ever since she left the boys seemed to be a little less sad, no one said anything though, while she was happy in California things were falling apart around the Kaiba house, the energy Asana had was gone. The boys tried to replace by acting like her, which on Kaiba's part was a little creepy, but it just didn't work.

It was the day before Asana had to go back and she and Mokuba put together a song that related to the relationship of Asana and Kaiba. Asana sung the part she was assigned to that was from her point of view, while Mokuba sung from Kaiba's point of view.

_She's got to do what she's got to do  
And I've got to like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

_**Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
nothing left to pack**_

_There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I got to be strong_

_**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

_**Looks like things are fallen into place**_  
_Feels like they're fallen apart_  
_I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
_

_**This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say**_**  
**_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
and spreading' her wings  
_

_**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

_**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

Everyone clapped at the end of the song. While Mokuba stood up and took a dramatic bow, making the boys laugh Asana searched her dad's face and saw him smiling. She knew that he was proud of her.

20102010201020102010201020102010201020102010201020102010201020102010201020102010

Yep, well there it is. My first Yugioh story, and to tell you the truth I was pretty skeptical on putting this up here, don't know why just was. Oh yea this is also my first song fic so tell me if it sucks or not. Four pages and umpteen words, also took me 2 hours to do this chapter, I know doesn't seem like it would take me that long, but I had fifteen idea for this story so. Review please and if you would like to know what my feelings are on reviews look at the top.


End file.
